Duel
by fallenenjimon
Summary: (Slight AU) It's been years after the clock tower murders and Dan is called out by someone, but who is he and why does he want to duel? What is the big picture? And what is going on with Dan's wife?
1. Default Chapter

He set foot here, it's been so long since he's been here last it was emberesing but this was the place the letter said to met.  
  
The sun was going to start setting within the next few minutes, it's red hues casting it's crimson tones upon the colapsing building. He saw the clock tower from his childhood was gone, it was so symbolsitic the he nearly chuckled.  
  
But Daniel Barrough has other things to tend with, such as a mystery man that sent a letter that was a challenge. Normally he wouldn't have taken such a stupid thing seriously if it didn't threaten to tell his wife who he was once was, he wouldn't let that happen.  
  
His shadow seems to grow as the sun sets, giving a forbrooding feeling about the coming events.  
  
From the large hole in the side of the house that was once held the main doors two soft orbs of lights appeared within the darkness, Dan couldn't make out what the shape was in between the lights were.  
  
Readieing his scissors and a hidden dagger he began for the fallen manor.  
  
He wasn't attacked as he aproched the hole, that's good sign. Carefully looking in with his scissors ready he knowest a figure sitting on the other end of the room.  
  
The figure was rather an odd sort, long brown hair that hung over his eyes while he bowed over a candle lighting a cigarette, he was dressed in a black three peice business suit that kind of made it hard to see him but his pale skin was a dead give away of his presence.  
  
Stepping inside Dan's foot made a lot of noise as he moved a bit of gravel, the man didn't take knowest and continued to smoke. The man lean his head back to revival his eyes were a strange yellow, almost like Dan's wife.  
  
Dan open the scissors as the man reached for his weapon, a reather large duel edge basterd sword with strange inscripture on it, the man weild it without much effert on his part.  
"Okay" Dan said as stern as he could, "what's this about?"  
  
The two stood there in the dying light, the two candles that lit the dark room went out and a strange wind seem to push againest Dan from this man. The man didn't move after he stood up, his cigarette burned on.  
  
The next thing Dan knew he was going through the manor's rotting interior and exterior and making friends with the ground, he was glade he tied one of his scissors' handles to his writes so he wouldn't have lost it; because he needed it to block the man's overhead blow.  
  
Dan's handmade sheers were about to crack after the last hit, the man was grinning quite insanely as he knew that blood was going to spill soon. Now Dan knew how Jenifer felt when ever he chased her, he's got to remember to give her a fruit basket later on after this if he lives that long.  
  
Shoving away the man rased his sword again and Dan saw the edge was radiating a strange green energy. Dodging just as a arc of pure energy sliced through the air after following a inhuman swipe, Dan wonder who the hell was this guy.  
  
Dan had had enough of this joker, while the man recovering from his killer swipe Dan lunge foreward with his scissors wide open, but he didn't figure on the hitman's backhand.  
  
The second blow utterly destroyed the scissors and send shards raining all over him, landing painfully on his side Dan knew he was in it deep.  
  
It was pure dumb luck that he manage to avoid a strike to the head, while the man was pulling his sword out of the sand Dan went for his dagger hidden in his coat.  
  
The man swung again, but this time it was by accident because he used way to much strainth and stumbled a little. Dan saw an opening and went for it, he slamed the dagger deep into the man's throat and made sure he went down hard.  
  
The sun has set and Dan stood there staring at this guy, green blood septed from the wound in the throat, but he stopped moving.  
  
Dan had a million questions screaming through his throbing head, 'who was this guy?' 'Why did he attack with such gusto?' 'Forget gusto how did he proform attacks that are only seen in samurai shodown?'  
  
But he knew he wasn't going to get anything out of him so soon, if at all. Dan wanted to head back into town and drink a glass of burbon and then crash onto his bed.  
  
Gods he wished she was in the states right now.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
He waited until the target was gone to get up, the wound in his throat was subpar at best but his client wanted this guy anyway.  
  
'He did survive a burning wind requelium' he thought as he reached for his cell phone, dialing a number quick and then hanging up quickly.  
  
Another cigarette was lit as Lyos L'moant watched the moon rise up, too poetic for this zombifed french hitman.  
  
_________________  
  
She saw that her father and mother were still learly of her, she was "cured" of the toxins when she was eight but the fear of her killing them was still there.  
  
Chinatsu didn't quite understand why her parents still kept her even after the fact of her infection and rampage, but the only thing that she could think of that they loved her and she was the last child they had left, insane killer zombie girl or no.  
  
She was sitting on the second floor padio staring at the rising sun, it was quite beautiful and she sometimes missed it. But not as badly as her huspan right now, she wonder what Edward was doing at this moment?  
  
She knew of her huspan's little endevers and kept her mouth shut on it, she just hope what ever that letter was wasn't to dangerious.  
  
It would be terrible if the child grew up without a father. 


	2. Duel: Robert Vs Juhdia and Quiton The ot...

A breeze slid through the streets, people wonder to and fro their destination with little or thought of a young man scrambling away from the unknown.  
While Dan was dueling againest the zombie hitman Robert Borrough was running for his life from the very same people that hired him.  
  
Bobby's red coat flapped behind him, he lepted over a fallen object that wanted him to fail, whatever it was he didn't stop to look back to see what it was. The only thought was getting away from the syndicate that took him in for the last 11 years of his life, he could feel their agents trying to surround him now.  
  
Weaving through crowds, cars, buildings and anything else they followed silently as shadows, they wanted the traitor. They wanted him dead or a live.  
Bobby slid from their grasp somewhere between the university and a wearhouse district.  
The leader cursed as he and his team searched the entire area, they came up with nothing.  
Bobby quitely watched them argue from his hidding place.  
  
"DAMNIT!" The leader shouted, he rased a bladed hand into the air ether to a fist at the heavens or to strike a member of his team it was unknown as their boss appeared.  
  
The leader was a large man, bald and short but very stocky and his face showed that those that mess with him are in a world of hurt. He wore a white business suit and held a cain, a cain that was pointing at the team leader's head.  
  
'Why did they send him?!' Bobby thought, he gripped the sole weapon that was stolen; a rapier.  
  
They conversed but from where Bobby was hiding it was hard to hear, closing his eyes Robert remembered what lead to this.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
They were coming for him and his brother, they wanted their skills as demons in their quest of an unknown nature. They wanted the scissortwins at any cost.  
  
Bobby had left into the clock tower gears and grounded into a horrible mess, they came and picked him out and reconstructed him into a human.  
A human they trained for years into a fine tuned killing machine that not even Mary, his mother, could dream of.  
  
But he was still human, a human with limits and questions. Such as why was the syndicate wanted demons on their side, or why they reconstructed him when they could have left him?  
  
None of it made sense but Bobby was a good little boy and followed orders like a toy soldier, no matter how brutal it was.  
  
That use until he found the files on him, all these years Bobby never thought he was alive. Something within him snapped at what he saw what they had plan for him and his family.  
  
He took to the armory and never looked back.  
-------------- ----  
Bobby lead back, what was his brother like now? Was he the same Dan that pretended to be scissorman ten years ago? Did he change?  
  
So many questions, yet none of the answers.  
The members disburst through the shadows and Bobby slid out, the chill in the air made him uneased as he turn the coat's callars upward.  
  
He reached underneth his coat and removed the rapier, wising he took more weapons or atleast didn't dispence the others getting out of the syndicate.  
A sharp pain shot through his shoulder as he nearly fell to one knee, gritting his teeth he shot a glace over his should and saw something that made him roll to a side to avoid to large man's gun-cain blast.  
  
Landing on his uninjuried shoulder and shoting up Bobby ran towards the hitman, rapier ready to strike. The hitman rised his cain to perry a thrust and unloaded his last round into Bobby's chest.  
  
Stumering back from the impact Bobby's defences were left open enough for both a poke from the hitman's cain and, while he nearly fell, a slash attack to the back by the team leader.  
Bobby fell to his knees in a lot of pain, the syndicate has cornered him and was ready for capture.  
Juhdia Witman, the hitman, and Quinton Levef't, the zombified teamleader, sounds as if they were about to laugh. Bobby grit his teeth and bared the pain, no way in hell were they going to get him.  
  
Dead or alive!  
  
With a rising quickly to his feet the duo ready to attack, Bobby twisted himself to bring the rapier to Quinton's temple and used the crimson wind requilium that Lyos taught him.  
  
As the blade burst into grey flames and a gust of wind surround it the leader's head was burned, but he kept kicking, figitivly and litarly, Bobby went down again after a kick to the stumach and his head hurt from Juhdia's cain slaming into his forehead.  
  
Bobby rolled away to avoid being booted by the duo and he made it quickly to his feet. The crimson wind was too much for his rapier as he found out, it snapped in two when he tried to take a swipe at Juhdia.  
  
Staring at the stub of a sword now Bobby had one recourse left to play.  
  
'RUNAWAY!' he thought as he darted through a allyway, the search team came after him with blades ready to carve him into peices.  
  
Dodging and taking small hits Bobby made it to the streets, to bad their wasn't anyone out on the dark streets to help him. Things seem to blur faster and faster as he ran down streets and duck behind objects to avoid more attacks.  
He tripped and fell flat on his face, all the wounds he suffered screamed at once and he gritted his teeth while he tried to get up. But as he did fell back down again, it was too much, he needed to rest.  
  
"Good god!" A voice made his headach worse, "hang on, I'm going to get help."  
  
'That voice', Bobby thought as he tried to stand up again, he saw a brown haired woman run into a store quickly, his followers must have stopped somewhere because he couldn't see them anywhere.  
  
The woman came out of the store again, Bobby remembered her instently.  
  
Trying to move again Bobby fell flat on his face and this time things went dark, Robert Barrough pasted out in front of his family's murder, Jenifer Simpson.  
  
====================  
  
Thanks for the reviews, and for the record I don't have a spellchecker.  
  
Sad me, well later. 


	3. Intermistion: Chinatsu heads homeThe cli...

Edward Steinjer, also known as Dan Barrough, felt a smile cross his face as the message from Chinatsu, his wife, said she was coming home.  
  
Crossing the living room of their two story house Edward looked into the mirror, there was a few fading bruses he can explain, nothing else.  
  
But the mystery remain, who was that man at his old home? Why did he try to kill Edward/Dan? And if he was a hitman who sent him?  
  
Edward shook his head, worrieing too much about it right now would let Chinatsu on that he is something more then some computer techie at the local university. That couldn't happen for many reasons, the biggest one would be Chinatsu would leave him and he loved her too much.  
  
He remembered when they first met in collage, she was there trying to get a degree that would let her work in her father's company. Edward asked what she meant and Chinatsu would explain that in Japan it's not really the amount of skills you have or the idea of thinking it's where you got your degree, she came to Norway to impress everyone.  
  
"Anyone could go to an easy country like England or America but there's a few that would go the hard route and go somewhere like U'bidobedo or something" Chinatsu said once.  
  
Edward laughed, after collage they married. That was about when they were 20, they are 23 now.  
  
Edward felt a sense of forebrooding, the same as with the manor and the hitman. The feeling didn't let go even after he checked over the entire house, it was times like this he wished he hadn't left his "work" uniform at the storeage building but at the same time he felt safer with them there, he almost exspect Bobby to pop out in them shouting "You grown soft, brother!"  
  
twitching at that mental image he went back downstairs and sat on the couch, the feeling finally went away and Edward relaxed.  
  
He wonder how is Chinatsu doing?  
-------------- ----------  
Chinatsu said goodbye to her parents and left for the airport, Edward was going to freak when he learns he's a daddy.  
  
----------------------  
  
Daddy's, that the bar Lyos went to after yesterday and now he awoken in a dingy hotel room. You'd think with the funding the Skull Syndicate has they would put there best hitman into a much better room, or at least one without four diffrent kinds of roaches watching tv in the middle of the night.  
Lyos slid out of bed, stepping on that he didn't want to look find out what manner of species it was in the process, and went to the bathroom.  
  
Normally the zombie would shower himself throughly, but the shower in the room was something that made his skin crawl. None the less he jumpped in and out quickly and got dressed.  
  
Today he was going to report to his client.  
-------- -------------  
The room she stayed in was bare, mainly white with black titles and a few doors to other rooms that contain left overs from her former life.  
  
Before she was bound to a wheelchair since she feel out the tower, by the hands of that monster, Jenifer.  
  
The electeric hum filled the room as she approuched the door, there stood Lyos in a cream coloured business suit and a smile on his face.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Barrough." 


End file.
